


Nagisa Needs a New Year Kiss

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Drinking, M/M, New Years, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-one new years, zero new year kisses. Nagisa is determined this will not be number twenty-two, and nothing could make him give up. Written for Reigisa Week 3, Day 3, "I Don't Want To Give Up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagisa Needs a New Year Kiss

Twenty-one new years, zero new year kisses. Nagisa is determined this will not be number twenty-two, and nothing could make him give up. His family decided to go visit his older sister this year, meaning he knows nobody here who he isn’t related to. But his sister took him to a party at her friend’s house, and there are plenty of people there, so maybe this isn’t a complete bust. There’s gotta be someone who will kiss him.

Or not. Nagisa spent the first couple hours of the party mingling. Grab a snack, introduce himself to someone, chat. But every time he got his hopes up, something got in the way. That girl had a boyfriend, this boy was obviously straight, she was too drunk for him to even consider. He didn’t want to give up, but he was losing his optimism.                                                                                       

He wandered back to the kitchen  when his cup was dry. A couple of the guys he had met earlier were chatting--Rei and… Minami? Something like that. He poured a drink and eased himself into the conversation. Eventually the conversation turned to last new years. “So far, this is going a lot better than my last,” Nagisa said. “It’s 11:15 and I’m still sober. Last year I had way too much to drink and passed out before 11:00.”

 “Better watch out then,” Minami responded.

 “That’s why I’m drinking plain coke,” Nagisa explained. “How are you guys doing?”

 “Good, but I’m ready for some more rum.” Minami passed by to get the the alcohol.

 “Don’t worry, I’m not drunk,” Rei said. “If I were, I would probably be making out with you right now.”

  _This sounds interesting_ , Nagisa thought. Without missing a beat, he replied, “Sounds fine to me.”

 “Oh. Er, well, I mean,” Rei fumbled over his words while Nagisa just smiled back. He kind of felt like he should say something to calm Rei down, but this was much more entertaining.

 Alas, that's when his sister came in and started demanding to know everyone’s new year resolution. By the time she left Rei had calmed down, and the whole conversation was behind them. Nagisa and Rei moved on to other topics, conversing about life and their pasts and the future until they were called out to the garden for the countdown to the new year.

 Midnight came and went and still no kiss; just plenty of champagne. In the excitement he lost Rei in the crowd. After finishing his third glass of champagne (everyone had brought way too much) he decided to head back inside and see what was going on there.

“Hey, Nagisa-kun!” He looked to see Rei leaning against the counter, empty cup in hand, gesturing for Nagisa to come over.

 “How’s it going?” Nagisa said when he reached Rei. But instead of an answer, he found his mouth covered by Rei’s. _This is happening_. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei and kissed back.

 But it was over much too quickly. Nagisa felt disappointed when Rei pulled away. “Let’s take this out of the kitchen,” Rei said, setting down the empty cup he was still holding and grabbed Nagisa’s hand. Nagisa was still surprised by Rei’s boldness, but far from disappointed. “Just a second,” Rei turned, walked to the sink, and threw up.

 Nagisa sighed. Other party goers fetched paper towels and water for Rei, and Nagisa helped guide him to the bathroom. “I’m sorry,” Rei apologized repeatedly. “I will be fine. I’m sorry for ruining your new year.”

“It’s fine; I’ve had much worse,” Nagisa answered truthfully. 

“But I assume you do not want to continue where we left off.”

 “Yeah, the vomit kinda killed the mood. Drink your water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by true events. Happy New Year! (yes, it's been almost two weeks since the new year. Shh)


End file.
